Walking mechanisms are conventionally used in heavy equipment, specifically dragline excavators, for their movement. The dragline excavators, generally, include a circular, disc-like driving member rotatably disposed within a cylindrical bushing, which is connected to the walking arm assembly. The walking mechanism includes a link member to couple to the circular disc with a walking shoe of the walking assembly. The walking assembly transforms the rotational motion of the circular disc, via the link member, to a translation motion of the walking shoes.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,027,438 ('438 reference) discloses an eccentric assembly used in walking mechanism sub-assemblies of heavy equipment, specifically drag line excavators. The walking assemblies include a power driven output shaft which engages and rotates an eccentric fitting. The output shaft is journaled within a leg housing which is in turn pivotally secured to the walking mechanism shoes. Further, the output shaft is secured through a support linkage to the excavator frame imparting a modified elliptical travel path thereto. The eccentric disclosed in '438 reference is fabricated from multiple components. However the said reference does not provide any means for modularity of the fabricated eccentric assembly. Also, the reference suggests that the completed eccentric assembly is not fully fabricated of forged components.